Emotions
by thestarcrossed
Summary: Elaine's soul has spent many years being recycled but no matter how many times, she can't and won't forget the one person she loves. Now, in a new body with a new life, someone stumbles into her family's bar and the fate begins to play a cruel trick. Will this now be the happy ending they both seek or will modern times ruin it all?


_Author's Note: This is a story that has been sitting in docs for a while. I was real iffy about posting it considering that Fortnight & Tsunamis both have chapters that needed to be uploaded. Based off a Tumblr post about soul-mates, I wrote this. I know it's a cliffhanger, I promise that it's being worked on. I can't wait to show you guys what I have in store for you next._

 **I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai.** _Thank you_.

* * *

She had always known she was being recycled. Nothing really seemed to change except for what she looked like and the era in which she was born. Lifetime in, lifetime out – Elaine lived and died. An emptiness as she walked through each life, aimlessly wandering through pain and heartache.

Her previous lives knew of future ones and vise versa but one thing was forever missing. For all the lives she lived, Elaine never fell in love. She knew that he was out there, somewhere and without him, she didn't try and make connections with other people besides the current family. There was no other choice for her, she knew that now.

Centuries had passed from that day in the Fairy King's forest; the first day that Elaine died. She was content with dying in his arms, truly, she was. Ban.. Ban who came to steal the Fountain and in return, decided to steal her as well. The happiness that flowed from her.. snatched away by the Red Demon.

And Ban…

Even after all these rebirths and deaths, Elaine never forgot his face as it hovered above her's. His bright scarlet crimsons staring down at her with tears overflowing and running down his cheeks. They tasted salty as they fell onto her own. She never would have admitted it to him but he was beautiful in his sorrow.

Absentmindedly, a hand slid across her midsection. It throbbed despite there being flesh, muscle and blood – the memory caused more upset now than it did then. It crossed her mind that this was her eternal damnation from the Goddesses. She had tricked Ban, holding that liquid in her mouth until she pressed her lips to his as his life's light faded from his eyes.

Oh, how even she remembered the soft, plushness of his lips as they parted in their slack for her. Shaky hands lifted, cupping each bloody cheek as she forced Ban to drink the last drop. Yes, this was her damning, she knew for sure because try as she might – she could not forget. Not in one lifetime nor in a million. No, he was immortal.. surely, surely.

"Elaine?"

Snapped from her reverie, Elaine cocked her head to the side. Eyes of lilac meeting earthy jade; her sister, Helena, had taken note of the painful look that crossed Elaine's face. It was the same one that had plagued her for, well, most of her life and now, as she came upon her twenty-fifth year, Helena was beginning to wonder if her beloved sibling was crazy.

There was no denying the fact that Elaine was otherworldly beautiful – At five feet, she had a body that made most women envious by mere glance but it was the erotic coloring of her hair and eyes that got the most attention. Mid-back length tresses were exactly the same color of purple as her eyes that were framed by dark magenta lashes. Fairy features included a button nose that accented cupid bow lips as a permanent rosy tint blessed cheeks on a heart shaped façade.

"Yes, sister? I must have been lost to my own thoughts again.. Do you need me to handle the bar?" Angelic beings must have sounded like Elaine. A tone so musical that it made you sad and happy at the same time. Helena also knew that from behind the ultrathin gold rims of Elaine's glasses, that her eyes were too old to be of this world.

"Yes, please.. if you don't mind; why are you out here? Isn't it a bit chilly?" Helena replied, holding herself close as to shield her from the cold.

"To think, my dear sister and quit being a baby. I thought I was the youngest," Amusement rang through her voice as Elaine turned on her heel and brushed past her sister as she held the door open.

She didn't want to admit it but her stomach still ached. The flashback raw in the depths of her mind. Why? Why was she stuck repeating these simple human lives? Or more importantly, how was she able to repeat each lifetime and remember those important details of the events that took her life with Ban by her side.

As she carried herself down a flight of spiral stairs, she forced herself not to think about it. It happened a long time ago.. why was she stuck repeating it over in her head? It had been catastrophic. Traumatic, even. She gave a shake of her head, hoping that it would be enough to clear the past away.

However..

The moment that black flat placed itself against the cherry wood flooring, something pulsed through her. It was powerful enough to cause Elaine to stumble a bit but she had reached out, in the nick of time, to steady on the bar's edge.

What was that?

She had never felt that before, ever. It had nearly knocked her off her feet. A sudden yet powerful tug in another direction; almost as if fate was saying.. come here. Her heart sped up, beating rapidly like a bird kept in a cage. She couldn't breathe.

As quickly as it came, it passed. Her knuckles bared white as she held on to the bar, nails threatening to break underneath the pressure of her grip. Her mind was a mess, struggling to comprehend what exactly had came upon her that swiftly.

Finding her ground, Elaine shook her head, trying to clear away the sadistic thoughts. Her mind always seemed to get the best of her. It was a whirlwind of information, flipping through it, trying to come up with a reasonable solution to what just happen, only to come up clean.

She sighed. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe she had stayed too long in the past this time. Whatever the reason, she released the bar from her grasp and, putting on a fake smile, she began her rounds to each table. The bar wasn't one of those large establishments but there was enough space that she could easily dance between tables without fear of bumping into another.

As she came around the forth table, something tugged at her heart strings. Over here.. It whispered, shooting that same pulse back through her, nearly causing her to drop the tray that she kept cradled between hand and elbow. What was over there?

Do not look, Elaine! Inner workings screamed; what if she did? She calmly tried to serve the pints while her opposing grip tightened on the tray. Why was she suddenly being such a coward? The sensation was scaring her, never before had she felt anything like this. It was as if a million lightning bolts had hit her at once, gluing her to the floor and repeatedly striking – except .. it was like a beat.

Over this way.. It was beckoning her. To make up for her scardecat ways, Elaine decided it was best to put space between her and the heartbeat that continued to try and summon her. Yes, that's what it is, she concluded. A heartbeat. Its strong pulse calling me forth and I will not let it! Her mind continued to break and rebuild. Arguing and comforting herself as she delivered the last of the pints to Table Fourteen.

Oh.. why was this happening to her? She thought, wildly; the tray she held was pressed flatly against her frontal with her arms crossed, holding it into place. She had remembered to go to mass, she had even prayed and left a good amount of money in the communal.

Dub-dun.

Knees nearly buckled; that one.. that one had been stronger than the last. She paled, the color draining from her face as her airway tightened. What was happening to her! What was this! A icy cold chill went the length of her spine as she curled against the tray she held. Her eyes wide with fear. Was she dying? This was a heartattack, wasn't it? She had met similar fates but.. this? This was too unpredictable and never before had she felt anything else like it.

Look.. there..

The voice commanded. It was like she held no control over her actions anymore. She cast a glance from beneath the fall of those dark purple lashes and, when she did, the crowd parted just enough to... - What she saw was a color that she had memorized. Could it be? The way those people shuffled. The way time stopped and the way her breathing ceased to exist.

Crimson...

Lilac met Crimson; the shock that plagued her rattled her to her core as eyes locked together. She didn't dare move. The pain that pulsated and radiated through became heart wrenching. One thousand, five hundred and seven years could not erase the color of his eyes from her soul's memory. If she couldn't move before, she wasn't about to now. No, it couldn't be.. she had aimlessly wandered for too long and never found him.. was fate to be so cruel?

* * *

On the other side of the tavern, another story was to be told. Undead Ban had wandered through the years without as much as a single care in the world. He had saved the lives of countless people and killed more than he saved, not that he was taking count or anything.

The Seven Deadly Sins were, if you wanted to know, still around. Melidoas and Elizabeth were off raising their children's children, King and Diane had disappeared into the fairy forest, Gowther and Merlin had been living in a small village in Brazil along with.. what was his name again? Ah, who cares, Ban sure didn't.

While his teammates had settled into happy human lives, he had wandered through the years alone. Completely alone. Sure, he sought the company of a lover when he felt but he and Master simply circled the Earth.

He had long given up hope on finding someone to resurrect Elaine and when he finally thought he did? Elaine's soul never answered the call. Fate was playing dirty and maybe this was his punishment for all those years ago. He had been tricked! There wasn't a nightmare that didn't remind him.

How many times throughout the centuries had he woken in a cold sweat? Had he found himself screaming out to the phantom of a woman that was no longer there? He had been ready to die that day, proud to die even protecting someone he cared about. It had truly been the first time he cared for something more than his own greed, he had failed, and he was prepared to die with that failure. Only she had tricked him, forced the life granting elixir that he had originally come for into his mouth and coaxing him into swallowing before he could fathom what was truly happening.

Then it had happened, a surge of indescribable power pulsing through his entire being filling him with a strength he had never known. He had never felt anything so powerful since that day save for his fights with Meliodas when the two would be able to go at it without holding anything back. Those were truly he only times he had felt alive after the death of his love and his continued failures to resurrect her.

Mindless wandering had brought him to the establishment, it wasn't the biggest establishment he'd ever visited but it was the only one the small town afforded to him. On nights like this when thoughts plagued him he sought the comfort of the bottom of a bottle, the only slight comfort he was even allowed any more. He had never been one to give up on anything, he was the Fox Sin of Greed after all, when he wanted something he got it.

So why was it the thing he wanted the most would forever elude him? He'd failed to save her, failed to resurrect her, and now he failed to keep hoping for the day when he wouldn't fail any more. He'd given up on her and that was a hard pill to swallow for one such as himself. The door was thrown open haphazardly, not truly caring if there was someone on the other side of it that would have been in the way. This was just another bar to him, another place to sit in a corner and drown his sorrows.

He'd only just gotten situated in his seat when he felt it.

The sudden pulse that shot through his being, a rush of power he hadn't felt since…since the day the nectar of the Fountain of Youth brought life back to his near dead body. He was going nuts, it was official, he was certifiably insane. He was starting to feel power pulse through his body that was impossible, hell maybe he was finally dying so he could go and join his beloved. That was a comforting thought that brought that trademark fox's smirk to his face.

He decided to try his best to ignore the feeling and try to find someone to grab his drink order, only the damned pulsing wouldn't stop, it kept pulling at him, stronger, stronger still until it became the only thing he could focus on and instead of his desire to get astronomically drunk. It angered the man, all he wanted to do was black out and get a temporary reprieve from the numbness that had set in, but this damned pulsing energy did not want to let him.

He rose from his seat, ready to wrap his hands around the neck of whatever decided to play the cruel joke on him. Crimson eyes scanned the bar, looking for the source of the energy, the energy that felt oh so familiar to him.

Lilac, it was an unusual color for eyes, mesmerizing, a desirable color, and for a moment crimson hues found themselves captivated by the color that was abruptly becoming a favorite. Who was she, the wielder of those eyes? He knew who she felt like, but that was impossible…who WAS she?


End file.
